That Bloody Ball
by jenny gryffindork
Summary: Short HHr scenario in the midst of the Yule Ball in which Harry talks to himself, searches his inner soul, and finds happiness. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll lose 10 pounds.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Thanks for reminding me. **

**Short sweet HHr fluff. Watched GoF and realized that the post Yule Ball fiasco in the foyer could've been handled better by Harry. Oh well, thats why we have fanfiction. **

**Enjoy.**

This whole bloody ball was turning out worse than any nightmare Harry could possibly conjure. Here he was, sitting in dress robes that rode up in uncomfortable places, and fixing his eyes on his fellow students prancing about happily. Ron was next to him, muttering some nonsense about his bonnet.

The Patil twins clearly regretted their decision to go with Ron and himself. Harry didn't blame them. He danced once- the first dance with the entire school watching him. As if that wasn't nerve racking enough, he managed to step on Parvati's feet at least 15 times. Both couples had resigned to sitting at the large tables, slumping in their chairs and desperately wishing for the night to be over. It was not a good night.

One couple caught his gaze. Hermione was twirling with Viktor, her pink dress flying about her body. He scowled. The Bulgarian's hands were going places where they didn't need to be going.

"May I take your arm?"

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked to his right. A Durmstrang student was asking Parvati for a dance, and Harry was more than willing to let her go.

"Arm. Leg. I'm yours," she replied with a glance at Harry, obviously seeing no protest. Padma sighed from her seat next to Ron.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. His smart, clever, witty, and loyal best friend was smiling brightly. She used to only smile at him that way. The idea that his smile was being shared with another male made Harry's insides turn.

He didn't know why he'd never noticed before. Perhaps it was the Hogwarts robes that hid her figure...but Hermione was a beautiful girl. Her bushy brown hair added to her personality- unique, untamed, free. Her deep brown eyes full of life and love, her rosy cheeks, button nose, tiny ears. And her lips...small, plump, so kissable-

Harry straightened at this though. The idea of kissing his best friend wasn't allowed! She was off limits. Untouchable. Perfect.

Suddenly she was walking towards him, gracefully and full of elegance. She sat down next to him, and Harry couldn't help but grin. Her special smile continued as she faced him, her eyes sparkling with exhilaration.

"Hot isn't it?" she asked, clearly breathless from the dancing.

'_Yes, you are_,' Harry thought quickly.

"Viktor's gone to get drinks, would you care to join us?" Hermione looked at the two of them hopefully. Harry couldn't speak anymore, too stunned by her transformation. He was resigned to a simple nod. Unfortunately before he could even manage a nod, Ron piped up.

"No, we'd not care to join you and _Viktor_," he spat. Harry glared at him. Oh, leave it to Ron to spoil an evening. Wait a minute. How was Ron even able to work his mouth? Harry figured Ron would be just as gobsmacked as he was.

Hermione looked rather offended. "What's got your wand in a knot?" she muttered. If this wasn't a tense moment between the three, Harry would've snickered at the comment. He was, after all, a teenaged boy. But enough of that. Why was Ron acting so strange?

The two hadn't finished their spat. Hermione, of course, was speaking logically about the point of the TriWizard Tournament. She was precious, listing facts and examples. His precious little bookworm. My, he was in the possessive mood tonight.

"...To make friends," she finished, thoroughly pleased with her reasoning.

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind," Ron stated bluntly.

Harry did a double take at Ron. That slimy git...was Hermione a scarlet woman now? He began to sneer at the redhead. _Go ahead, insult her again. I DARE YOU. _

During this time, however, Hermione had felt it would be a smart idea to leave the two of them. Harry was too lost in his anger to stop her; by the time he turned to apologize for Ron's behavior she had vanished. He wanted to yell or run after her, but the Bulgarian Seeker she was know standing by managed to keep Harry at bay. _Bloody coward, I am._ _I faced a dragon and I can't even talk to MY best friend because of some overgrown stout teapot. _

Harry needed air. He quickly got up from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall, heading straight for the courtyard.

This was indeed a strange year. He had noticed Hermione was a girl since last year when she started wearing jeans. They were quite lovely. Not too tight and not too baggy. Her legs were slim and firm-

He stopped himself their. For goodness sakes, this was Hermione! His mind was wandering about in a very impolite way.

Damn politeness. He had plenty of dreams involving his female best friend. They left him dizzy and utterly confused, of course, but they were worth the good night's sleep. Hermione. Oh how he adored the girl. This realization wasn't nearly as startling as he expected. It had been there all along, apparently. It just needed some encouragement to make an entrance. Well, her entrance down the staircase was the ticket. Goodness, she was a vision.

It wasn't just her looks that had him reeling. No, it was everything about her. Others found her extremely annoying and bossy. Sure, she could be, but that made her who she was. Hermione wasn't giggly. Harry hated giggly girls. Their giggling drove him insane. The likes of Lavender and Parvati, for example. You'd think if they stopped giggling for a minute they'd spontaneously combust.

Hermione was smart. Book smart, common sense smart, and probably street smart. He didn't know from experience, but it was a given. She was loyal to him. Not to just anyone. Him. When his name decided to pop out of that ridiculous goblet she stood by him without question. She taught him the _Accio_charm for hours, thinking of his survival before her own needs. She was extremely caring, always doting over him and squeezing his hand and listening to every little complaint.

Another added bonus- she saw past the scar on his forehead.

It was terrible timing for Harry, but seeing as how this tournament might kill him, he decided that approaching Hermione and figuring out if she had interest in him would be wise, and should be done as soon as possible.

First, it would be convenient if his voice would start working. A cough here and there, and then, "Alright, Potter, let's do this." One deep breath later, and Harry was waltzing out of the cold back into the Great Hall, his confidence growing with every step. Nothing could ruin this!

Except Ron. Oh, this was a problem. Ron appeared to have a slight crush on Hermione too. Clearly he didn't handle these feelings well, especially one called jealousy.

As expected, Ron was having yet another row with Hermione. What about? She was too young to be going with Krum? Nonsense. Hermione was probably older than Krum in the maturity level. If Harry remembered correctly girls matured faster than boys-

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! It's really that simple Ron. Honestly if you're going to be this protective of me looking at someone else then you should've just asked! I'm your best friend, I wouldn't have minded going with you!" She was crying now, and her hair was falling from its beautiful bun.

Harry couldn't take this anymore. She had to stop crying now, and that meant Ron had to shut up.

"Well, that's not the point..." Ron said weakly, before spotting him. "Harry!"

"Where have you been?!" Hermione challenged, tears flowing and cheeks red. Harry gestured behind him when she continued. "Never mind, off to bed. Both of you!"

Harry started after Ron, looking murderous. "What did you do? Why can't you just leave her alone?"

Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and led him up the stairs, while Harry tried to fight and go back to his sobbing, beautiful best friend. "I just don't like Krum, Harry, okay? It's like seeing Neville with Ginny! Sure, he's a great guy when he's not around my sister, but I want to smash his face in for touching her! I just can't help it! She's like my little sister and it freaks me out!"

Harry could only stare. "So, wait. You don't fancy Hermione?"

Ron stared at him as if Harry had grown another arm. "Are you mad? I mean, I love Hermione to death. She's the greatest friend I could ask for- aside from you," he acknowledged and Harry nodded, wanting Ron to continue. "But I don't fancy her that way at all. We bicker too much, like siblings, y'know? It'd never work."

A moment passed. What a turn of events! Harry was sure this was a sign that Hermione was destined to be with him. Oh, he could giggle. _No, Harry, don't. _They had reached the top of the stairs, and Harry's thoughts went back to Hermione who was probably still down there crying. He wanted to dart down, but was held back.

"Now you, on the other hand," Ron continued. "You clearly have some feelings for our remarkable friend. I suggest you act on them quickly, mate. I know she feels the same way. I think the entire bloody school does. I was rather upset you didn't ask her to the ball...cost me a few galleons...but I did manage to convince others that you two did in fact like each other but were too daft to realize!"

"Wait, there was a bet amongst the Gryffindor's?"

"And Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And some of the staff. Anyway, Harry, I'm sorry I made her cry and insulted her and everything, you know how I am when it comes to boys being around my sisters." Ron looked at his feet.

"You should be apologizing to her, mate," Harry said quietly.

"I know, but later. This is your moment! Go, seize the day. Or girl. Whatever." Ron gave Harry a nudge towards the stairs.

"Wait a minute, why are you so eager for me to get her?"

"Because, I know you and trust you. You'd never do anything to hurt her. And if you did, I'd beat you up and I could say I beat up the Boy Who Lived. And no one wants that," Ron stated with a grin.

"Ron, you are ridiculous."

"Yeh, I know. But that's why we're best friends, right?"

Harry nodded. The two moved forward to give a handshake, then a hug. It was far too awkward, so Ron gave him a swift pat on the shoulder, muttered, "You'll be fine", and pushed Harry down the stairs.

The sight before him nearly broke his heart in two. Hermione was sitting on the fourth step, shoes off, hair a mess, and crying into her hands.

He sat dow in front of her and rubbed her back, causing her to flinch and look up at him. She looked breathtaking, despite her makeup being all over the place.

"Oh, H-Harry, just something in my eye-"

"Come off it Hermione, it's alright to be upset. Ron didn't mean any harm though." She gave him a knowing look. "I mean it Hermione!"

"That's rich, take his side why don't you! I don't need this from you too, Harry!"

"No, Hermione! Please, just listen to me, I didn't mean it like that!"

His pleas caused her to resign against the wall, taking deep breaths and rubbing her eyes.

"Ron...well, he told me he got so angry because watching you dance with some strange man made him feel weird. Not jealous-weird, but older brother-weird. Like watching Neville dance with Ginny."

Hermione glanced at him, and seeing that he was telling the truth, gave a sigh. "I know, and I understand. I just don't know why he has to ruin my evening! He can be so insufferable."

"I can hardly blame him though, Hermione. I didn't enjoy watching you dance with Krum either. It didn't help that I wanted to knock him out of the way and dance with you instead. I wanted your smile to be directed at me and only me. I wanted your hands around me..."

Hermione could only look at him, a smile threatening to show on her petite mouth. "Is that really what you feel, Harry?" She sniffed and smoothed out her dress, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Well, yeah, Hermione. You're my best friend and you're beautiful and you always know how to make me happy and you know everything about me and I can always talk to you and I feel comfortable around you and-"

He never got the opportunity to finish his silly ramble because Hermione had silenced him with her lips. Her very small, plump, kissable lips. It lasted only a few perfect moments until she pulled back, her chocolate eyes gazing into his own emerald pools.

"Oh, Harry, you really are cute when you babble."

"I could've gone on about you, Hermione, but I didn't mind how you stopped me." She grinned shyly at him. "In fact, I'd like to try again, now that I'm prepared."

"In front of all these people?" Hermione whispered, glancing around. She was so conservative when it came to snogging. Oh, how he loved her.

"I love you."

"...What?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I love you, Hermione. I just had to tell you."

Without warning, Hermione launched herself onto his lap in a fierce hug, nearly knocking him backwards. "I love you too, Harry," she murmured into his ear, sending a shock through his body.

"We've got to go, Hermione. Now." He had been waiting months for this.   "Wherever are we going?!" she cried in alarm as he plucked her from the ground.

"There's a nice broom cupboard around here somewhere, since you're in the mood for some privacy."

Hermione beamed and followed as he took her hand up the stairs to a corridor, where they proceeded to snog senselessly into the night. This whole bloody ball was turning out better than any nightmare Harry could possibly conjure.


End file.
